


【盾冬】 糟糕情书

by UniPornsity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: 史蒂夫·罗杰斯在11年级的三个秘密：1.突然发觉自己暗恋着多年好友巴基·巴恩斯。2.突然意识到自己从来没有写过情书也根本不会写。3.突然偷看到多年好友收到的情书，决定自己也要给对方写一封。现代同级生AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> √校园AU。悸动青春期盾冬∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
> √双箭头小甜饼 吃糖即是正义  
> √为了赞美校园恋爱做出的努力
> 
> √文风离家出走 文笔跳海自杀 剧情溺水窒息
> 
> 角色属于原作，CP属于彼此，OOC属于我。

……

——关于暗恋你这件事啊。  
——大概就是当阳光慢慢悠悠地爬上来，洒在你看书时眉眼低垂的睫毛上，我从来慢半拍的心跳，忽如擂鼓。

……

今年的炎夏出乎意料地姗姗来迟。

当几乎要被绵长雨期困到发霉的青少年们再见到蔚蓝晴空的大好天光时，日历已经磨磨蹭蹭地翻到了临近毕业的那一周。十二年级面临毕业的学长学姐们装了一肚子的离别不舍与惆怅迷惘，本以为能在那好似要绵延至时间尽头的雨里大哭大笑肆意潇洒最后一次，却被突至的绵绵日光磨没了心思。

潦草地收拾完最后几本书抱在臂弯，回头望一眼以前总是挤得满满当当的教室，借着夕阳正好的名义和喜欢的人走过一圈又一圈操场。

和现在不说出口就再没有机会了的一句“我喜欢你”。

——以及看似和这一切都没有关系的十一年级生Steve·Rogers。

小少年Steve最近突然烦恼起来。

是因为什么呢？

似乎永远不会停的漫长降雨；因为天气原因连续取消了一个月的体育课；令全校青少年们神魂颠倒的学姐Natasha的毕业离校……似乎都不足以成为使Steve烦恼的理由

——要知道Steve可是身兼多职的学校风云人物：什么“校园偶像”啦，“阳光男孩”啦，甚至是“最希望的一夜情对象”这种近乎荒谬的票选，他都高居榜首，并多次蝉联。

在一次关于“你为什么会给Steve投票的”随机采访中，不愿意透露姓名的旺达小姐边挥舞着小旗子，边认真地解释道：你不觉得吗？Steve那双漂亮得让人甘愿溺毙其中的眼睛，只需一眨，就已经是当之无愧的大众男友了啊。

——而此时的大众男友看起来心事沉沉，垂着肩膀一个人走在回家的小路上。  
那双一向温柔又快活的蓝眼睛黯淡下去，仿佛夜空里星子坠落。

“——嘿Steve！”

熟悉的声音听得Steve一个激灵。

从几乎是失魂落魄的状态反弹回阳光男孩模式，Steve只花了不到半秒。他转过身去，光线强烈得让他忍不住眯起眼睛。他从自己的眯缝眼里看到了朝自己狂奔而来的多年挚友James Barnes——Steve有了一瞬间的恍惚，居然分不清耀眼的到底是这正盛天光，还是面前这个男孩的笑容。

毕竟James Barnes是那种，他站在阳光下冲你笑时，他的模样比刺眼阳光还要夺目的家伙啊。

“Bucky！”  
他挂出自己的招牌笑容，喊出自己对好友多年未变的昵称。

Steve与匆匆跑至身侧的好友击掌撞肩，还没来得及开口，就被对方一拳不轻不重地捶在肩膀上。

伴随着拳头一同砸在Steve肩膀上的，是Bucky一句掷地有声的不满：“你最近可真忙啊，连一起回家的机会都还要我这样拼命争取才能得到。”

少年人半长不短的头发垂在脸颊旁——整个学院也只有Bucky留这样的发型还能这么好看；此时因为跑得热了，Bucky无意识地顺手把头发撇到耳后夹住。

方才这句话的语气乍一听似乎是埋怨的，但说话的字句间又分明捎带着十足笑意，而这笑意更是一点不漏的盛在眼里。

Steve看着此刻佯装质问的Bucky，看他勉强板起面孔的假严肃模样，心里半是愉悦半是难过地想，可惜你有一双什么也藏不住的眼睛啊，Buck。

Steve开口为自己辩解道：“我没有啊Bucky，这段时间我确实提前离开过，但那是因为去帮Natasha学姐搬行李书籍……”

Bucky抬起手来做了一个打住的手势：“行啦。知道你什么意思，毕竟那是Nat学姐嘛。”

见鬼，Bucky他知道什么了？——他甚至抬起眼来朝Steve抛了个wink！

Steve突然莫名其妙地红了脸，手忙脚乱地解释道：“Bu、Bucky我不是你知道的那个意思！——”

Bucky看了红着脸的Steve一秒，敛了笑意垂下眼来：“行啦，不逗你了。”说罢，加快语速、不带丝毫停顿地继续道，“对了，你走得太急，今天作业没带。”边说着边伸手进书包里翻翻捣捣，全程只赏给面前的纯情男孩一个自己的发旋儿。

Steve知道Bucky理解的意思肯定和他的真实想法相去十万八千里，他有心解释，但奈何Bucky不想聊下去了。——Bucky甚至根本没抬眼，也能精准地在Steve刚准备说话的时候扬起手，朝他做了一个“闭嘴”的手势。

好吧，Steve讪讪地鼓了股腮帮子。听你的。

在Bucky“你作业又没做好吧”、“被风吹开了摊在桌上所以我才看到的”、“字迹这么乱错误率这么高肯定是赶起来的”的一连串小声嘟囔里，Steve眼尖地发现那撮刚被Bucky别到耳后的头发又晃荡了下来，随着夏日里似有若无的热风在少年人的脸颊边蹭来蹭去。

目睹了全程的Steve莫名觉得这撮头发像是在自己心尖上摩挲。  
还怪痒的。

他无声地笑起来。

即将步入十七岁的青少年Steve近期最大烦恼的来源。

——突然意识到自己好像是喜欢跟自己从小一起长大的朋友。

好像吃了颗半熟的荔枝，源源不断的酸涩均匀渗过舌根，盖住了一闪即逝的甜蜜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫不小心看见巴基书包里的那个粉色信封。

Steve发誓他不是故意要偷翻Bucky书包的——谁叫那个粉色的信封实在是太扎眼了呢？

就这样大大方方地从Bucky书包边缘露出粉色的一角，像是挑衅。Steve视力太好，甚至可以看见那露出的左上角，女孩子清秀又可爱的字迹端端正正地写着“To James Barnes”。后面甚至还跟了一个小小的爱心。

似有若无的芳香萦绕在鼻尖，大抵是特意喷在信封上的一点点香水。

——夏日里悸动的心绪就这样一发不可收地肆意蔓延开来。

Steve鬼使神差地伸出颤抖着的手，双指轻夹一勾，小小的信封便轻巧又迅速地落到了手中。信封薄薄的，摸起来能感觉到内里的凹凸不平。大概是女孩子惯有的体贴与心意，亲手做了点什么别的小玩意塞进去。

——“Steve？”

Bucky略带疑惑的声音从背后传来。

Steve吓得一激灵，下意识回头松了手，小巧的信封陡然掉落在桌面上。

走过来的Bucky顺手捏了一把Steve的肩膀，一瞟桌面，扑哧笑出声来：“我还以为你在背着我做什么不得了的坏事呢，Steve。”

Steve·做坏事总被抓包·爆炸脸红·Rogers紧张地几乎要语无伦次了，只好朝Bucky飞快左右摆手以示清白：“Bucky我没有！这封信露出了一角，我、我好奇……”

Bucky唇边噙着一点笑意，也不打断他，左手仍保持着捏他肩膀的姿势，随手把又垂在眼前的碎发撩回耳后。那双好似漾了一弯粼粼波光的眼睛此刻眨也不眨地看着Steve，笑着说：“可怜的小Stevie。我又不是没收过情书，你自己也收到过不少嘛。而且你偷翻我书包也不是一天两天了——你以前不是总怀疑Mrs.Rogers给我塞了小鱼干却不给你吗——现在那么紧张干嘛？”

语气里充满了快活的俏皮上扬音。

Steve在Bucky这通玩味又狡黠的发言里忽然镇定下来：对喔，Bucky又不是第一次收到情书了。

Steve还没来得及黯然，那封熟悉又陌生的粉色信封就突然出现在鼻尖处。Steve惊诧地抬起头，看见Bucky冲他眨了眨眼，活像个恶作剧得逞后的稚童：“现在，我能请我的Steve为我念一下这封信的内容吗？”

Steve当机不过半秒就反应过来，比被抓包后还要更慌忙地晃起手来，“不不不这、这怎么行！这是私人信件！我——我不能这么做。”

“是喔……”Bucky像是意识自己的问题般顿了顿，Steve那口提到喉咙的气还没舒出来，就听得Bucky话锋突转，“那我们可爱的小Stevie刚才是在做什么呢？”

“……”Steve开始责怪自己为什么要意识到喜欢这个恶劣的家伙。

“好吧。”Steve接过信封，挺直了腰板一脸正直地看向Bucky，“不过我先声明，我对这位同学没有任何冒犯之意，即使我读了她写给你的私人信件——在你的威逼之下——我也是带着美学欣赏的眼光来读的。”

他看了一眼信封，没有落款和署名：“那么，希望这位Miss Unknown原谅我的行为。”说罢扭头瞪了偷笑的Bucky一眼，“这个家伙就不用原谅了。”

Bucky只笑不言，做了个“开始吧”的手势。

Steve深吸一口气，在心里默念了几遍“真的抱歉”之后，展开了信纸。

跟信封上的字迹一模一样，秀巧清雅，运笔流畅，像一气呵成，倒是少了几分情窦初开少女写情书时的羞怯意味。估计是个胆大心细又潇洒快意的女孩子，Steve偷偷猜想，不知道Bucky会不会喜欢这样的女孩。

【“亲爱的James，括号，虽然我想叫你Bucky，不过我不敢如此冒犯，右括号。”】

还算识时务。Steve边读边想，对你们而言他是James Buchanan Barnes；对我来说，他可是Bucky，也只用是Bucky。

【“从我第一面见到你时，我就知道，我的心与灵魂就已经交给你了。”】

——现在高中女生的情书都是这样的风格吗？一上来就像要突破限制级似的。Steve暗自咋舌，定了定神，继续念了下去。

然而接下来的一句话让Steve紧皱眉头：【“Bucky，我还是叫你Bucky吧。”】——不可以！Bucky只有我能叫！Steve埋怨地看了当事人一眼，后者耸了耸肩，笑着瞪大了一双滴溜溜的眼睛，写满了无辜。

于是Steve只好继续念下去：【“暂时去他的Steve吧，虽然我知道这个称呼只有他能叫。”】

你知道只有我能叫还这么写！Steve感觉自己的眼睛似乎都能表演喷火这项古老的中国艺术了。

【“Bucky，我喜欢你的眼睛。那双如太妃糖一般浓郁、星辰般闪耀的眼睛，好像最昂贵的酒心巧克力，轻易就能让人醉了神魄。我也喜欢你的嘴唇，那常年红润而饱满的唇瓣，破折号，你知道你总是喜欢无意识舔唇吗？这样的小动作真的让我很想吻你。”】

Steve尴尬地停了下来。

……这段话就已经脱离PG-13分级了，这位不知名小姐。

让Steve忍不住停顿下来的原因还有一个：这段以Bucky开头、第一人称的描写，实在是很难让他不自我代入——有那么几秒钟的恍惚里，他会觉得现在几乎是他，是Steve Rogers在向Bucky告白。虽然他自己绝对写不出来性张力如此强的……就姑且称之为告白的描写吧。

在读的过程中，他总是情不自禁地偷瞥在一旁闭眼聆听的Bucky。他甚至注意到在自己念出“无意识舔唇”时，Bucky真的舔了舔唇——见鬼，自己以前怎么没有注意到他这个习惯？

“不念啦？”大概是没听到Steve接下来的声音了，Bucky右手支着下巴，扭过脸来冲Steve一乐，“也行，就念到这里吧。我们得写作业了，否则你明天的作业本又得遭殃。”说罢朝Steve懒懒一摊手，“把信给我吧。”

Steve犹豫了一会儿，一目十行地飞快扫完了情书剩余的内容，以“明天就要考试今天刚开始背书”的速度在心中疯狂默念背诵——虽然可能有点侵犯这位同学的原创版权，但很抱歉，他总得弄清楚情书是怎么写的。

Steve：我突然有了一个大胆的想法。

【彩蛋-Bucky的短信箱】

「To Natasha

虽然感情上认为我需要感谢你，不过那些措辞浓艳、比喻恶心的句子在理智上告诉我……还是算了吧。

From Bucky」

「To Bucky

你知道我让Clint翻了多少乱七八糟的小说、截获了多少你的情书才凑出来的吗。

From Nat」

「To Bucky

By the way，如果是Steve念出来，对你来说应该也没那么糟。别嘴硬，学弟：）

From Nat」

「To Clint

Thanks，bro。

From Barnes」


	3. Chapter 3

Steve第二十次将信作废——把手里的信纸揉成皱巴巴的一团——扔进早已装得满满的垃圾桶，是晚上八点。

一时间再找不到空白的信纸了。Steve把笔放下，叹了口气。

他垂眉耷眼地起身，一屁股坐在装满了纸团的垃圾桶边，把自己亲手揉乱丢进去的信纸一个个掏出来，又展平，铺在眼前的地板上。遒劲有力的笔迹，字母与字母间的连笔流畅又漂亮，几乎自成字体——虽然Steve作业正确率令人不敢恭维，但他确实有一手漂亮的字。

第一张引用的是里尔克，第二张借了几句聂鲁达，第三张的济慈、第四张的雪莱……Steve猜想，他可能这辈子应有的情诗阅读量都在今天完成了。

可他确实写不来情书。

Steve几乎是丧气地给自己贴上了标签。比自己垂直于地面的脊背还要挺拔正直的校园偶像Steve·Rogers，虽然有一双迷人如蓝海般的深邃双眼和“能让旁人忘却烦恼的魔力笑容”，却也改变不了他什么甜言蜜语也不会说的事实。

事实上，Steve本来是不需要会说这些该死的甜言蜜语的。他根本无需浪费这大好的周五下午去烦恼一封傻里傻气的情书——但是他不想Bucky被那些会写情书的女孩子捷足先登。那些贴心又温柔可爱的女孩子，和那些随便一写就是洋洋洒洒几页纸的、极尽夸赞之能溢美之词的、辞藻华丽馥郁的情书。

像被来来回回浇过一层又一层水蜜桃汁，甜腻得不像话。

而Steve呢？光是想个开头就要了他的命。

提笔在信纸顶格写下“Bucky”的时候确实没有丝毫犹豫停顿，但接踵而至的却是长久的沉默呆滞。需要像那个女孩子一样，描述一下他对Bucky的初印象吗？——见鬼，他第一次见到Bucky是什么时候？还是两人尚在襁褓时吧？

左不过皱巴巴的脸，挤在一起的五官，还没能勉力睁开的眯缝小眼，头顶几根稀疏的毛发。小婴儿不都是这样的吗——他要是把这个印象写进情书里，Bucky绝对会笑死他。

——那该给Bucky写点什么呢？

他又想起午休时间，借着帮Nat学姐搬最后一点书本的时候，悄悄问的问题。

“Nat学姐，情书……要怎么写啊？”

迷人的红发学姐一撩长发，瞥他一眼，也不拆穿，笑着答了一句：“写你最想告诉那个人的话就好。”

///

他又仔细地看了几眼那些他抄过的情诗。发皱的纸把墨水晕在一起。

那些缱绻温柔的，脉脉含情的，甚至是气势磅礴的优美诗句确实抢眼。他鼓了鼓脸颊，露出一个几乎是孩子气的笑容。但那些都不是他的，不是他想跟Bucky说的。

他坐回书桌前，撕下一张作业本后页的纸。

「Bucky」，他写在顶格。

——「我喜欢你。」

占满了整整一面纸。

周五晚上九点。

Steve捧着一个巨大的纸信封叩响了Barnes的家门。

信封里面不知道装了些什么，这一块那一处的膨胀鼓着，像藏着一团团的纸坨。信封也明显能看出手工赶制的粗懒痕迹，裁剪得歪歪斜斜的毛边和拐角处不服帖翘起的纸，还没干的胶水粘在Steve手指上，一紧张顺手擦在裤子后边。

像极了怦然心动时手足无措的傻孩子。

Bucky开了门。

看着面前捧着大信封的Steve，Bucky像早就料到似地挑了挑眉，勾唇笑起来：“Steve，这是在排练哪一出呀？”他看着Steve，眼里仿佛点缀着浩瀚宇宙中一闪即逝的微光，温润又柔和地闪烁着。

Steve走上前去，一股脑地把所有东西都堆到Bucky身上——包括他自己火热年轻的胸膛。

隔着一封粗制滥造的大信封，Steve温柔地拥住Bucky。

“你的情书到了。”他帮Bucky将那缕调皮的头发别至耳后——事实上，他早就想这么做了。虽然年轻男孩的手还在微微地颤抖着，但这并不妨碍他在Bucky耳边轻声笑起来，“请签收，Mr.Barnes。”

身高相仿的两人，抱在一起也格外舒服。Bucky长手一伸，环到Steve健美而无一丝多余赘肉的腰后扣住，理所当然地把下巴搁在Steve肩膀上，眼睛骨碌碌一转，开始不怀好意地往Steve脖子上吹气：“那，我能请我的Steve为我念一下这封信的内容吗？”

说话间声带的震颤、胸腔的共鸣，碰撞出夏日里余韵悠长的心跳。

Steve感受到后腰被人紧紧搂住，像只飨足的金毛般满足又舒服地笑弯了双眼。

“好啊。”他轻声答应道。

“Bucky，我喜欢你。”

——“这真是我收到过最糟糕的情书了，Steve·Rogers。”

……

文字的简练来自内心的真诚，“我十二万分的爱你”，就比不上“我爱你”。

——木心

-END


End file.
